unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (character)
Not to be confused with Joker (Arc). ] Joker is a name used by various masked students wreaking havoc across Wellston Private High School. The first and most famous Joker is John, but many other students have donned the mantle in hopes to take advantage of the Joker's anonymity and fearsome reputation. Appearance See also: Joker's Mask Every Joker can easily be indentifed by a black balaclava mask that covers the entirity of their face. Because of the mask, very little can be seen of their facial features, save for their glowing eyes whenever they activate their abilities. Every Joker that has appeared so far wears the male variant of the Wellston school uniform, and while most Jokers omit the school jacket, like the original Joker, some students choose wear the jacket. This seems to be mostly done by females, likely because it prevents their builds from exposing their bluffs. Season 1 See also: John/Season 1#Change, John/Season 1#Capture, and John/Season 1#Joker. After Zeke mercilessly bullied John and Seraphina, John would decide to secretly get even with Zeke. Because he was fearful of Seraphina finding out about his ability, John managed to keep his idenity a secret by donning a discarded paper bag as a mask. With his face completely masked, John was able to use his ability without fear of anyone discovering his identity, and thanks to the nature of his ablity, John's ability was not easily identifiable. This would mark the first appearance of the Joker.Chapter 108 Bag-masked Joker would appear one last time attacking JuniChapter 112 before the mask was eventually replaced with his signature black balaclava.Chapter 114 The name Joker would be coined by Wellston students after the defeat of Blyke, thanks to his incredible power being on par with the Royals.Chapter 139 The Joker would eventually overthrow the Royals and rise to the top of Wellston's hierarchy.Chapter 155 Season 2 As the Joker, John had hoped to violently overthrow the school's hierarchy and curb the violent across Wellston, however, John's victory over the royals would have an unforeseen side effect. Thanks to the Joker's anonymity, many other students began to don the mask for themselves and used the Joker's reputation to attack other students. Gavin was one of the students who found himself against one of the false Jokers.Chapter 125 According to CecileChapter 159 and Isen,Chapter 160 many other Jokers began to pop around Wellston, spreading fear and wreaking havoc across the school; there have even been cases of female students donning the male uniform and mask as well.Chapter 162 Remi believes that many of these false Jokers are out to seek revenge against students who have wronged them in the past. One such Joker, who is revealed to be a female student named Kiara, sought vengeance against Seraphina but ultimately failed to do so. As the head of the school paper, Isen tried to keep the existance of these fake Jokers a secret, knowing the attacks would only increase once students learned they could attack others without repercussions though this method.Chapter 163 However, the other reporters disapproved and published an article on the school bulletin board warning the students about the fake Jokers. Unfortunately, they almost immediately became intrigued with the idea of "being Joker for a day."Chapter 164 References Category:Characters